


Lucky Ones

by WhyAreYouLaughing



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: A Team, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyAreYouLaughing/pseuds/WhyAreYouLaughing
Summary: Toby Cavanuagh never meant for it to get this far. Spencer Hastings just wants to protect those who are left.It's implied that Toby and Spencer are on the A-Team. One-shot.





	Lucky Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, copyright, first quote is from Kryptonite by Three Doors Down. Second one is from Catalyst by Linkin Park, and the title is from Youth by Daughter. *Sigh*

_If I go crazy, then will you still call me Superman? If I'm alive and well, then will you be there holding my hand?_

It's a chaotic mess. Two monsters rolling around and biting each other, all while trying to pretend that they care.

Dark.

The dark truth that is daring to come out. The dark light that they thrive in during the night. The dark clothing that they bare.

How can you say that you love someone right after you cause all the misery and tragedy that is possible in their pitiful lives?

Well, Toby Cavanaugh isn't quite sure, but he seems to manage it quite fine. With baby blue eyes and a slightly hesitant grin.

What a dysfunctional pair they made. The outcast and the heartless. The one that doesn't belong and the one that tries much too hard.

Spencer Hastings will be the death of him; if he's not the death of her first. Whatever one happens, Toby supposed it didn't matter.

The person he loved had died long ago, along with the soul of the hallow shell he observes in the mirror.

She's dearly missed. Much more then the meek boy that lived on the corner of Emily Field's street.

They'll act like everything won't blow up in their face, because it's they have left. Their love converted into lust.

("Tell me, Toby." Spencer slowly breathed. "How does good intentions turn into this?"

He chuckled, but it was more broken then anything. "It's Rosewood, Spence. Everything is possible.")

Toby mourned his friendships as well, or more accurately, his friendship. Emily of all people didn't deserve any of this.

The most innocent out of four liars. Hanna has a heart of gold that's corrupted by the world and Aria is used and abused by those she cares about.

But Emily somehow maintains her sense of identity. Even after losing Maya and Alison, and him and Spencer.

This town didn't warrant that kind of kindness. Doesn't allow that kind of soul, and Emily suffers because of it.

She was the one who showed him that maybe there was an upside in being pulled into this mess. She trusted him before he knew how precious that was.

It's all wasted now. A memory that he cherished yet can barely hold onto. They're all shadows of the people they were.

("Do you miss who you were before?" Toby asked, pinning her down by the shoulders of the hoodie she was cloaked in.

"Maybe." Spencer replies, pulling him closer. "But I don't think that anybody else does." It's funny that demons have feelings too.)

There's nothing left for him to lose. He had driven the few things he had away by trying to protect the most important one.

The sad fact is that he didn't only drive that one away, he cracked and broke her, and she's doing the same to him.

And they're doing the same to their friends. Messages written in red spray paint and digital letters. Signed by that two symbol name. -A.

He roped himself and her into it. The devil's quest, and no one even knows who's giving the orders. Not Mona, who's as caught in this web as they are.

"Believe it or not, I have emotions." Mona suddenly said when they're on a stake out. "Why do you think that I'm still here?"

Five letters. H-A-N-N-A. As twisted and distorted that love is, it's still there. Making Mona another well deserving victim of threats.

So all three of them will slowly kill those that they care about because it's better then a forceful and quick yet painful death.

The road to hell is paved with good intentions. The road to Radley is paved with human compassion.

Toby isn't sure which one they're travailing down. It's a long and rocky ride, and there's going to be a crash at the very end.

("How is this any better then saying no!" Spencer cries in an enraged tone. A fist is hurled into the wall of his room. She withdraws her hand, leaving a crater.

Toby tilts his head to the side. "It's probably not, but at least you're trying." The words don't mean much. Not anymore.)

Something's just about to break. Something's just about to change. Someone's got to fix this. Who draws the short straw?

A tricky question. One he doesn't know the answer to, but something's going to happen. He can feel it.

Mona let out a series of laughs when he voiced this idea. "Toby, do you think any of us will see the end of this plan?"

What he said next had surprised her. "Nope, not at all." Mona smiled, and maybe it was even genuine. "Well, then I'm in."

They both looked to the last person in the room. Spencer, who like the rest of them was dressed in a black hoodie.

"And you, Spencer?" Toby inquired. Like Mona before her, Spencer's face relaxed into a smile. "Do you even need to ask?"

_God bless us everyone.We're broken people living under a loaded gun, and it can't be out-fought. It can't be outdone. It can't be outmatched. It can't be outrun._


End file.
